


Harry Osborn, Science nerd - a memoir

by SapphireQueen518



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry is a girl, gender-bent Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen518/pseuds/SapphireQueen518
Summary: Sooo..... this is my first fic on this site, I normally use fan fiction.net , where I originally posted this work. I decided to have a gender-bent Harry bc I thought I would be cute, so hope you enjoyed that little one shot :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Harry Osborn, Science nerd - a memoir

I’ve been so tired lately. 

Is it because of the stress? Or because I whacked my head against the concrete when trying to get away from another typical NYC Spidey vs supervillain smack down? 

I mean I was trying to get away from all the commotion when some rando forgot to tuck their chair in and I fell face first onto the not so sanitary New York sidewalk. 

Absolutely lovely 

What wasn’t lovely was the nice concussion and the streaming blood coming from my nostrils. Nice one Harry real nice. 

It wasn’t one of my finest moments, but to be honest, when do I have a night moment? Maybe when I’m unconscious, maybe that's when my body probably goes “Thank god, this bitch is asleep, trying to keep her clumsy ass from not dying all day is hard man” 

Or maybe it’s because my dad has been working me practically overtime at Oscorp. Every time I go to leave it’s always;

“Harry before you go…”

“Harry would you be able to do this for me?”

It’s always Harry this and Harry that. But when I screw up its always;

“Harriet.”

“Harriet Xanthene you are so grounded” 

There’s no escape to the trouble I put myself into, and that's my own fault. 

I’ve got a blaring headache on one side of my head and it’s slowly but surely moving around the front and back – might be a migraine. Or might be my brain yelling at me to close my damn eyes and go to sleep. 

But I can’t sleep, I’m thinking – always thinking. Sometimes I’ll think of the most pointless things and then the insomnia kicks in. I’ll be laying there for what seems like 10 mins and the next thing I know it’s 4:30 in the morning and all I can do is lye at the ceiling and think “Well surely I haven’t been awake for that long? Maybe I was asleep with my eyes open?”

It’s like my brain is telling me; “Like really Harriet – how dumb can you be?” 

When I lay in bed, I’m so awake and switched on, but as soon as I’m upright I’m so tired I swear I could fall asleep brushing my teeth and it wouldn’t annoy me. 

But yet, I always get lectured by my dad at like 7:10 in the morning for not going to sleep. 

I hear it almost every morning;  
“Harry look at those bags under your eyes, you should stop being on your phone so much and maybe you’ll get some sleep”

“Harry do you even sleep?” and I’ll reply with the casual ‘of course’ “Doesn’t look like it when you have those under your eyes”

Well sorry for having insomnia dad. It’s not like you could help it, right? 

Of course not. 

Norman Osborn is a man of science and shouldn't have to worry about his 16-year old daughter having enough sleep to function during the day. 

Yeah right. Spare me. 

Nothing gets better at school, a private school for young sadists whom have nothing better to do than brag about ‘daddy’s money’

Yay me. 

I prefer my friends that go to Midtown High. I practically begged my dad to send me to a public school, but he refused. 

I am stuck at New York Prep Academy all because both of my parents are Alumni here and dux winners, and they thought I should carry out the tradition. 

Tradition of what? Making my parents go broke with school fees? 

Which would be impossible seeing my dad is a billionaire, but still. 

$26,000 a semester, which is like $52,000 to send your child to this crap when my dad could literally send me to Midtown or Standard high for free? 

Like gee Norman, where was your award-winning genius when making that decision? 

If my mom were still alive maybe I could persuade her and my dad to pull me out of this place. 

Anyway, like I said I prefer my midtown friends; Peter, MJ and Ned. 

I try to hang with them as much as I can but for now I’m stuck with my “group” of stuck up pretentious snobs. Like I may be the richest person at this school but at least I’m not like them.  
And if I were, I would get someone to shoot me, because there is no way in hell I would ever allow myself to become like that. 

But okay, I don’t entirely hate being me, like, it’s okay I guess. 

I enjoy it…most times. 

But I love being able to be me in the labs, headphones on and test tubes going. That my forte – and my dad is glad that I inherited his love for science, but I also like to write, and that’s where the resemblance to my mother is set in place.

Aside from the dark brown eyes that I got from her instead of the cobalt blue that are my father’s, I got a love for writing like she had. 

I could honestly write for hours on end on things that I like talking about. 

My mother was a playwright for many plays and I think as well as being an actress she wrote some scripts for movies as well. 

I think she wrote for like 4 movies and the scripts are somewhere, I think my dad put them with her stuff, all sealed up in the attic. I might go up there and check it out when dad goes to England or Switzerland on an upcoming business trip. 

His eyes go all soft like I remember them to be when she was around whenever he sees me writing – guess I must remind him of her. 

I don't know what he sees in me besides himself, because when I look in the mirror-apart from my eyes, all I can see is my dad, and everyone says we look so much alike, but I guess parents see each other in their children. 

My mom used to smile and say I looked like my dad whilst my dad still says I look like my mom. So… they’re both delusional or they just loved each other to the point they saw each other in something they made I guess?

To be honest I don't even know and that's the sad truth – but that's okay, because I’m fine with it. 

So naturally I’ll just retreat to the lab, because that's what makes me fine with it. 

Because down there, or when I’m writing, I can forget that I’m an Osborn and all the extravagance that comes with it. Because I can be just plain ordinary Harry. And I’m fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..... this is my first fic on this site, I normally use fan fiction.net , where I originally posted this work. I decided to have a gender-bent Harry bc I thought I would be cute, so hope you enjoyed that little one shot :)


End file.
